DGrey Man A Halloween Special
by Ding Dong's DnG
Summary: It's time for trick or treating! Lavi is so excited for the kids and Allen can't wait to scare the teens. But when they find themselves alone they find out every treat has a trick.


" Happy Halloween!" Lavi screeched happily in his vampire costume. Kanda stared uncannily toward his rival in a samurai kimono. Lenalee was in something she made herself and Allen was a gowl, for those who are unfamiliar with a Gowl, it's like a ghost yet human image. They all look at each other, Kroy was happier then he could be Lavi was a him! They were real buddies now.

" Hello, Lavi-Kun!" Kroy announced about to hug the red head. Lavi dodges the vampire and yells,

" Don't touch me!....." Lavi didn't mean to yell but his scarf isn't a hanky. Kroy says he's unloved and walks away. Old panda is in a Panda suit Lavi made himself and Komui is in a bunny suit given to him by none other then Lenalee. Tyki decided to be a magician and road decided to stay home. This advent was to take place in a madder of minutes. Halloween was almost here and Trick or Treating for the kids would be ever so enjoyed. Lavi couldn't wait for the little one's, Lavi had a way with little kids. Kanda hated children and despised their smiles. Lenalee loved kids yet kids didn't like her much. Allen would have fun scarring the living shit out of the older teenager who thought they were tough.

" Hey, Allen do you want to hand the candy out?" Lavi suggested kindly. Lavi had recently discovered these feeling for the white-haired boy that was incredibly strong. He loved everything Allen did and was waiting for a perfect time to admit his feelings. Allen stared at Lavi and replied rather late.

" Well, not really..." Allen spoke softly and looked into Lavi's blushing face. Lavi reacted almost instantly.

" Ok then" Lavi walked off to the kids awaiting their treat.

" Trick or Treat" They all pretty much scream.

" You tell me" Lavi answered.

" Treat?" A four-year old asked politely.

" Correct," Lavi gives them all the candy.

Lenalee looks over at Allen.

" Allen, Lavi's gonna be a good dad isn't he."

" Um....Yeah I guess so."

" You don't like Lavi do you?"

" What!...No...Why would I!" Allen blushed at the fact that Lenalee was talking about Lavi like that.

" Oh really? Because he--"

Lavi had interrupted what Lenalee was about to admit by throwing a lolly-pop at her yelling Happy Halloween sweetly, not having any idea what they were conversing about.

" You jerk!" Lenalee retorted angrily, " Do you have any idea what you just did to my head now it's red and discolored!"

" What's new?" Lavi returned cautiously, hoping Allen would be amused at his joke witch Allen did find quiet funny.

" You guy's are jerks!" Lenalee ran into they house, told Panda, and Lavi was punished.

" This is so stupid" Kanda says walking inside. Lavi smiles at the kids and it turns later in the night and kids seem less and less.

" Well I guess thats the end, huh." Lavi and Allen were alone for the first time in awhile and lavi was taking every minute and storing it in his brain.

" I guess so...Hey, Lavi," Allen kind of whispered.

" Yes" Lavi answered confused from Allen's voice change.

" Do you like me?" Allen blushed lots.

" Oh yeah I do your my best friend, silly." Lavi was acted stupid and obliviously knew what Allen ment.

" No...Do you have strong feelings for me, Lavi?" Allen was crimson red at this point.

"...Oh...yeah...I do Allen last week it finally hit me...I really love you...It's weird I can't explai-" Lavi was interrupted from Allen locking lips with the red-head. Lavi accepted the kiss and took over gladly. He started licking his lips asking for permission to enter, Allen was confused and slowly opened his mouth. Lavi and Allen quickly began a game with it. Allen pulled away needing air. Lavi indeed enjoyed breathing, but rather still be kissing the white-haired 15 year old.

" Lavi...I-" Allen pulls him close.

" Allen I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"...Tyki...." All replied in tears.

" ..."

" He.....He'll....You.....Lavi" Allen can't explain his feeling for the zombie, He loved Lavi but...Tyki was so strong and loving, it made no sense. Why was Allen so attracted to him? Lavi was perfect but he wanted to be with Tyki and Lavi...Would Lavi understand?.

" You love him too don't you" Lavi slowly spoke those words.

" Yes..." Allen admitted not wanting to tell the truth.

" It's okay if you don't want to be with me." Lavi reassured him.

" No I do..But I want Tyki also...I don't know why..." Allen's true feeling where aware now.

" Allen," Said the 18 year old, " You can be with him also...But I want to marry you and have a family with you and just plain out be with you."

" Lavi!" Allen blushed confident Lavi was so sure about this.

" Tyki is only a lover, Okay?" Lavi questioned hoping Allen would agree to his terms.

" Yes...Just a lover." Allen hugged Lavi and kissed him once more, A family. Marriage. Both of them? ONly time would tell.

End


End file.
